Lazy Mornings
by crazyauthoress
Summary: Morgan wakes up before his lover and takes the chance to study him. M/R


**Title:** Lazy Mornings

**Author:** crazyauthoress

**Summary:** Morgan wakes up before his lover and takes the chance to study him.

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Slash, but that's about it.

* * *

><p>Derek Morgan woke up first, the sun shining brightly in his face. He groaned a little and covered his eyes, turning to look at the time. It was after 10:30, which wasn't much of a surprise. After really tough cases, Hotch always gave them the rest of the week unless another urgent case popped up.<p>

The really surprising thing was that his partner hadn't gotten up yet. He turned a little and looked down at the sleeping body next to him. A smile tugged at his lips and he couldn't help but lean down and brush a kiss against his forehead.

Spencer Reid mumbled softly in his sleep and rolled closer to Derek's warmth.

Derek smiled down at him again, raising a hand and brushing his hair out of his face. It was rare that he woke up before his genius partner, but when he did, he never wasted that time. Spencer had once admitted to him that he watched Derek while he was sleeping, and so that's what Derek did.

Spencer looked so much younger in his sleep, if that was even possible. When he was sleeping, all of his stress and worries just melted away. There was no serial killer waiting to strike, no schizophrenic mother, no fears that he might too be schizophrenic. It was just Spencer.

But, right now, there were still stress lines on Spencer's forehead and Derek frowned. This last case must have taken a harder toll on him that he had thought. Leaning down, he brushed kisses across Spencer's forehead, stroking his fingers through his partner's soft hair.

In the last case, they had been in Baltimore, trying to stop a serial killer who was taking and torturing anyone who caught his eye. They hadn't been able to establish a pattern until Reid had been taken. It was only after that Morgan had noticed it in his rush of anger and panic: the unsub went after people who had multiple degrees and brown hair.

Thanks to that, they were able to pin down his location and they got to him before he killed Reid. He had just been about to start torturing him when Morgan and Hotch burst in, more than ready to shoot the man down if he made any sudden moves. Unfortunately, he did but instead of doing anything to Reid, he aimed a gun at Morgan and shot.

It hadn't been serious, but it was enough for Hotch to open fire as Reid scrambled over to him. It had been a shoulder wound and it wasn't serious, but Reid fluttered around him worriedly, pressing his hands against the wound as Hotch called for paramedics. Morgan was patched up and Hotch sent everyone home, telling them he didn't want to see them until Monday after they returned from Balitmore.

"You're staring, Derek."

Derek shook his head and looked down at Spencer, who was now staring up at him. The dark male smiled down at him and bent to press a soft kiss to the other's mouth. "Sorry, Pretty Boy," he murmured as Spencer sat up and stretched. "I couldn't help myself; you're always awake before me."

Spencer just smiled at him. "That's because-" but Derek covered his mouth with a large calloused hand. He pouted at his partner, but Derek just laughed.

Removing his hand, he pressed a soft kiss onto Spencer's lips, smiling when it was returned. "Sorry, Spence," he murmured. "I'm just not awake enough for a lecture."

The smaller male hummed a little and looked at the clock. "Derek...?"

"What's up, Pretty Boy?"

The genius shifted a little, suddenly shy. Derek raised an eyebrow in surprise. It wasn't often that Spencer got shy like this, unless he was suggesting something they did between the sheets.

Spencer swallowed. "Can we just spend today cuddling?" he asked softly, fiddling with his bedclothes worriedly. "I just... this last case brought up some terrible-"

Derek cut him off gently. "Of course we can, Pretty Boy," he said, kissing his forehead. "Just let me go let Clooney out."

Spencer nodded. "After that, can you let him in? I miss him," he said.

Derek laughed and grinned down at his lover. "Of course, Spencer. Anything for you," he said, kissing his forehead again.

He left the bedroom and let Clooney out, waiting for him to do his business before whistling for him. "C'mere, Clooney," he said, walking toward the bedroom. The dog barked excitedly and immediately ran into the room, leaping on the bed and licking Spencer's face.

Spencer laughed, pushing Clooney away before stroking his soft fur. "Hey there, Clooney," he cooed, ruffling his ears in the way Clooney liked it.

Derek leaned against the door frame, just watching them for a moment with a smile on his face. He loved it that whenever Spencer was here, he was safe and within easy reach. Part of him wanted Spencer to leave the BAU, but he couldn't ask that of him. Spencer was part of their family and Garcia would kill him if her baby genius was taken from her.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" Spencer asked and Derek smiled a little as he looked into Spencer's bright eyes. "Because if you are, Clooney is going to take your place."

The dog barked and was wriggling excitedly, as if he was about to lay down in the spot Derek had vacated. Derek laughed. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" he asked, walking over and climbing into the bed.

Clooney licked his face too before laying down at their feet, staring up at them with wide eyes as his tail thumped against the bed happily. "He's happy," Spencer said as he snuggled himself against Derek's warm body, resting his head against his chest.

Derek hummed, stroking Spencer's back. "Of course he is," he murmured. "He's rarely allowed in here, it's only when you're here that he gets it."

Spencer hummed softly. "Maybe we should make it permanent," he mumbled, causing Derek to look down at him in surprise. "I'm here almost every day... maybe I should just move in with you."

Derek smiled down at the genius as he blushed softly. "Is that what you want, Pretty Boy?" he asked softly, stroking Spencer's hair gently.

He nodded against Derek's chest, hiding himself more firmly. "If you don't want to... it's fine," he said in a rush and he must have flushed harder because Derek's chest was warmer.

The older male smiled and kissed his soft hair. "No, Pretty Boy," he said, causing Spencer to look up at him in surprise. "I can't think of anything I want more than that."

Spencer blinked and smiled brightly, practically lighting up the room. Reaching out, he wrapped himself around Derek tightly, kissing him. "Thank you," he whispered into the kiss and Derek just smiled, stroking his back.

"No need to thank me, Spencer," he said as Spencer pulled back. "I love you. I want you to always be here with me."

The genius just beamed and snuggled even closer. "I love you too..." he said as Clooney barked excitedly. Derek smiled down at the dog before looking at Spencer. It seemed like that smile was perpetually fixed to Spencer's face.

"Let's deal with that tomorrow," he murmured. "For today, let's just have a lazy day."

Spencer nodded and cuddled closer to him, closing his eyes to sleep again. Derek relaxed against the pillows, stroking his lover's back as he drifted back to sleep. Their job was hard and stressful, making a relationship even more so. But, Derek loved it too. It had brought Spencer to him. And it had given them this lazy morning.

"Thank you," Derek whispered as he looked down at Spencer's peaceful face. Kissing his lover's forehead again, he relaxed against the pillows and joined his lover in the land of sleep.


End file.
